


Boralus Beer and the Sea

by mamaclover



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You needed to fight the Mogu but Flynn wants to show you his Captain's Quarters.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Reader, Flynn Fairwind/You
Kudos: 19





	Boralus Beer and the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A small request for a friend on twitter ! Slightly short and tempted to continue it for another chapter ! If you liked it, please leave a kudo or a comment !! Thanks for reading !

He smelled of cheap Boralus Beer and the sea.  
The swaying of the boat seemed to calm your nerves as rough hands slipped under your armor.  
Flynn Fairwind was a bastard that you couldn't resist. Everything told you that you should just pull away, find an excuse to hurry back on deck with the crew but when his lips pressed against your throat, you moaned.

“How about we go to the Captain's Quarters? Your little island adventure can wait for a few minutes.”

By minutes, he surely wanted to say hours. 

When the door of his dingy quarters closed, Flynn was on you in an instant! Hands that clawed at your hips, trying to undo the intricate belt on your waist while your own hands clutched at the heavy collar of his coat.  
Flynn kissed you, taking your breath away. 

Feeling bold, you ran your hands down his chest to the obvious bulge and gave it a squeeze. He pulled away, sighing as you pressed your body closer to his. 

“Eager, are we?”

Instead of answering, you pressed Flynn backwards until his hips hit his desk. He wasn't surprised by your strength, watching you take down mob after mob from the boat in past expeditions.  
Flynn gave you that lazy smirk, driving you wild and wanting to shove all the maps off the table to make some room for the both of you.  
You were about to do just that, arm reaching out until someone started frantically knocking!

“Captain! Mogu are heading our way! Where's the champion?!”

Flynn sighed, hearing his first mate panicking when he was only gone for barely five minutes. You leaned into Flynn's chest, both of you groaning together. 

“Sorry 'bout this, love. I'll make it up to you. How about on the way back to Boralus, I'll make sure to take the long way home.”

The captain pulled you into his arms, pressing a kiss to your forehead and making your heart flutter in your chest.  
Unable to stop yourself, you pressed a hungry kiss to his lips before unsheathing your weapon.  
Flynn's eyes widened in surprise, probably wondering if you were going to use it on his first mate for interrupting you two but instead you pulled away and ran out the door!  
You heard a bang when you slammed the door open but ignored it as you tried to take each step by two.  
With one last look at the boat to see Flynn helping his first mate up the stairs who was cradling a bloody nose, you waved with your weapon in the air and a grin on your face.

If you hurried to take out all the Mogu and monstrous crabs, maybe you could spend the night not just on Flynn's messy desk but in his rickety old bed.


End file.
